Midnight Stars
by EagleStrigi
Summary: Byakuya and Renji both got hidden feelings for each other. They work together as detectives, but can they continue their love with the danger they're exposed to at work? WILL BE AT PAUSE UNTIL SCHOOL CALM DOWN AGAIN!


**AN: **I just – It was some time ago though – got in contact with _Sweetheart1995 _and she wrote something like this, 'I guess you don't got any BETA' and Bull's Eye! So she then said she could be my BETA and this is what our first chapter looks like!

**Notes:** I'll probably get some more details in, but I have to clean the plot – Honestly, I barely got any plot, and what little I had fixed is gone.

**Warnings;** _For MOST chapters:_ Blood and minor adult scenes (I think that's all.) _For THIS chapter:_ Big guns, Blood, Minor adult scen (That's all? I missed something, tell me, please.)

**CLIFFHANGER WARNING! **(I didn't know how to build on the end _Sweetheart1995 _gave me so I supposed she wanted a cliffhanger! X3.)

**BETA REVISIONS** - MARCH 1ST, 2012

**REVISED BY:** _Sweetheart1995_

_**Thanks For Looking In! Please R&R! Happy Reading!**_

_- Manga_

_Bugatti Veyron_

"Abarai," Kuchiki Byakuya raised his eyes from one of his paper's and settled his steel gray eyes on the the red-headed assistant who sat at the desk to his left, "Would you mind to making me some tea?"

Renji put down his ink pen and stood, "Right away, sir. Anything else?" he looked at his boss and gulped as the tired man removed his suit jacket and stood while he unbuttoned the top buttons of his white office shirt, revealing inches of bare delicious looking pale skin. Trying not to look down any further or else he might see the white fabric straining against the older mans rippling muscles from hours at the gym, or if he were too wander any further than that, he may even see those tight black Italian suit pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Abarai!"

The red-headed assistant tore his eyes from his boss' body as he stood to attention.

"I a-asked i-if you w-wanted anything e-else?" Abarai stuttered nervously. Wondering if the other man had caught the way he had been admiring the shape of his beloved bosses body.

"I said no, didn't you hear me?" Byakuya replied gruffly as he ran his hand through his hair, removing that elegant hair piece. Abarai 's mouth went completely dry as he watched Byakuya's midnight-colored hair cascade down his back before following his bosses hands, as if in slow motion, as the man stuffed both of his hands into his pockets. Making those Italian pants strain even more against his bosses nether regions.

A curious and slightly worried Byakuya watched Renji's hand's clench and unclench as he swallowed dryly. He listened as the red-headed man let out a painfully arousing sigh as he, finally, acknowledged my words.

"O-of course. I'll be back!" he laughed nervously as he practically bolted out of the room.

As soon as Renji reached the office kitchen he let out a huge sigh and leaned against the wall. His tired and over-worked body aching with fatigue and arousal.

"Geez... a few work hours with him is hard enough. Now that the directors have increased production rates, I have to spend a whole day with him every week! I'm so tired..." Renji muttered as his calloused hands came up to rub his tired eyes and fix his pony tail, before he straightened himself and removed his gray suit jacket and drapped it over the back of one of the chairs. Making his way over to the _Keurig_, he picked out two cups of green tea, putting his in first so that Byakuya's would be warmer when he brought it to him.

Renji sighed and flexed his shoulders and rubbed his sides. Feeling both of the automatic handguns, nick-named Hebi and Saru, that were strapped to him for his own protection. Renji heard the Keurig start up and watched as the cup began to fill up with the green liquid.

_"But...the truth is I love him... And in all actuality I want to spend as much time with him as possible..."_

_**_-_-_-Byakuya's POV-_-_-_**_

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

Why does he always have to do this too me?

"That man... is too sexy for his own good" Byakuya said outloud to himself as he rubbed his half flaccid cock through his pants. Letting out a small moan before pulling his hand away. _"That will only make it worse..."_ the older man thought as he went around to sit back at his large oak desk.

Opening the drawer, Byakuya pulled out the two VIP Norwegian cruise tickets he had bought a few weeks prior. The dark-haired man had finally had enough of hiding his feelings for Renji and has decided to take the man who was the love of his life on a VIP cruise. Just the two of them. Alone. In the quiet. With a private balcony and hot tub. In a deluxe suite with the king size bed and plenty of champagne...

"Mmmn..." the thirty-five year old moaned unknowingly as he thought of the Abarai in a black and white maids uniform, blushing and moaning wantonly while the dark-haired male's hands slid across the red-heads soft tan legs and under the "maids" skirt before slipping his lubed fingers into the younger man._"But why does it have to be so far away?" _The handsome man thought silently. Bya frustratingly threw the tickets back into his drawer and slammed it shut. The cruise was _two_ whole _fucking_ weeks _away_.

"Damn this," Byakuya said angrily, looking down for a split second before crossing his legs to hide the rather large erection he was sporting. "Damn this and damn him..."

_-_-_-_**Renji's POV-**__-_-_

Renji loaded the cups of green tea onto a tray, along with two slices of strawberry cake before making his way down the large halls that belonged to the detective headquarters.

Trying to walk as steadily as possible back to the office so that he did not spill Byakuya's tea on himself before he heard a loud noise. Like someone banging on metal. Renji stopped and looked around the large lobby that he was passing through. Seeing nothing, Renji hesitantly turned back around and walked over to the elevator. Hearing the noise again, Renji jumped, nearly spilling the tea and dropping the cake. Abarai quickly pressed the elevator button a few 'hundred' times before whirling back around to shout out,

"Who's there?" his voice echoing threw the mostly empty building, except for Bya and himself. Receiving no response Renji continued to look around, nearly missing the 'Ding' of the elevator before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

The scared red-head yelped and dropped the tray as he turned around to knock the daylights out of the man who dared to scare him like this.

Byakuya sighed as he dodged Renji's fist easily while catching the tray of clattering china gracefully.

"O-oh... Bya- I mean, Mr. Kuchiki, it's just you..." Renji smiled and sighed in relief. Even though his heart was still hammering against his chest out of freight. His face flushed.

Byakuya looked up at the handsome man's face. Seeing the slight blush that donned Renji's cheek bones, Bya turned around quickly and made his way back into the elevator. Grabbing Renji and pulling him inside as he pressed the level "6" button. The elevator doors slid closed as Bya held the tray and used it to keep himself angled slightly away from Renji so that he could not see the large bulge in his pants.

"I-I brought some cake too..." Renji said quietly. Adverting his eyes from the sexy man to his right.

"I see..." Byakuya's deep voice cracked and he tried to swallow his own dirty thoughts.

"I know how much you like strawberries!" Renji said happily.

And before he could control his mind, Byakuya saw an image of Renji in nothing but strawberry themed Lolita lingerie as the fantasy man wrapped his plump and pink lips around a large juicy strawberry.

_"Ugh...,"_ Byakuya thought _"this is going to be a long night..."_

-_-_-_** Later That Evening**_-_-_-

Byakuya sighed, stretching in his chair. His joints cracking under the weight of his work. It was nearly one in the morning and he really shouldn't have his young assistant out this late. Byakuya's steel colored eyes fell on the adorable sleeping face of his love. A slight flush on his face as his barely audible breaths came in pants.

Byakuya felt his lips curl into a smile and he stood and strode over to the resting form. Gently, Byakuya brushed the locks of red hair away from Renji's adorable face. He stirred but did not awaken. The older male felt a deep longing in his heart as he watched the red-head sleep. Oh, how he wished he could kiss those beautiful lips until his big brown eyes fluttered open. But it was not to be so. At least for a few more days.

The head of the detective department reluctantly tore his fingers away from the soft skin of Renji's face and shook his assistant gently until he woke up.

Renji's eyes snapped open as he bolted out of his chair.

"O-oh Byakuya... How long did I sleep?" The drowsy male asked and he fixed his hair as he watched his boss pack up his laptop and files.

"Only for an hour or so." Mr. Kuchiki said as he put his suit jacket on. "Come with me, Abarai." Byakuya said as he walked past the younger man, heading for the door.

Renji's eye's widened. "B-b-but..."

"I'll take you home." Bya said, chuckling slightly at the flustered look on Renji's face. "The bus doesn't run this late. Remember?"

Renji's surprised face lessened as he scrambled to pack up his laptop. "Yeah, that's probably best," he laughed "I completely forgot that the bus doesn't run this late! What time is it anyway?"

"Midnight." Byakuya stated, holding the door open for his assistant as they both made their way out of the building and into the parking garage.

Byakuya took out his keys and pressed the unlock button, which automatically illuminated the head lights of the sleek super car, which was the only car in the parking garage.

Renji almost dropped his things as he recognized the sleek vehicle as a Bugatti Veyron. As in the 3 million dollar Bugatti Veyron.

"O-oh my god! This is amazing!," Renji gushed as he ran over to the vehicle to place both of his hands against the side of the car door, which was glistening in the artificial lighting of the parking garage as he shoved his face against the window to get a better look at the leather interior inside of the luxury vehicle. Effectively leaving a greasy face print on the glass.

"How did you get one of these? They are so expensive! And take four years to manufacture! " Renji said excitedly as he realized the car was unlocked.

Byakuya chuckled. "Perhaps I will get you one one day, ne?"

Renji laughed "Yeah, right!" His hips cocking as he looked up at the other man.

"Are you like a secret prince or something, Bya? We're partners, you can't hide it from me." Renji's eyes narrowed jokingly at his boss.

Byakuya felt his heart rate increase at the soft _'Bya' _that came out of Renji's mouth. It was moments like these that he enjoyed. When his young asistant forget's to call him _'Mr. Kuchiki' _or _'Boss'_.

Renji laughed and turned back towards the sleek super car. His hand went to open the door before a gun shot almost took his fingers off. The big "bang" echoing through the entire parking garage. The bullet shot millimeters from where Renji's fingers had been. But to Renji's surprise, the bullet didn't even leave a dent.

_"It's probably armored..." _Renji thought as he quickly looked up so that he could identify the gunman. His hands instinctively going to grab his guns before he immediatly realized he had left his jacket with his guns in the office.

Sudden pain made Renji gasp, dropping his things, as he realized the bullet had recoched into his left thigh. His hands immediately went to wrap his hands around the bleeding wound, applying as much pressure as he could.

Byakuya dropped his briefcase and immediately went to shield Renji from their unknown attackers. He had his own automatic weapon drawn and pointed towards the direction of the shot.

"Show yourself!" Byakuya shouted out into the darkness just seconds before three distinct figures began to emerge. The tallest was the one holding the large riffle looking weapon.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he identified the groups obvious ring-leader.

"What do you want?" The dark haired man said slowly as he moved in front of the cowering red-head. His handgun still directed at the other man's head.

"You didn't get our threat? How disappointing... Oh well. I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now. After all, this really is a nice night to die on." The wicked man smiled cruelly before raising his weapon to annihilate them both.

Byakuya ground his teeth together... This fight was not going to end well.

**ED AN: **ED AN Is standing for Ending Author Note. I'm very happy to work with _Sweetheart1995 _and hope we can work more and more and help each other with ideas! Lol.

**Q:** Did ya' all like the chapter? Do you want me to update my others? You want something to happen (I'm still working with the plot!)?

_**Thanks For Reading! Hope You Liked Our Creation! R&R!**_


End file.
